The Marauders Read The Third Book With The Future
by Heppie03
Summary: It's the summer after their sixth year at Hogwarts, and the Marauders can't think of anything to do, but then one book and seven people join them. In progress... sorry I haven't been updating.


**The Marauders Read The Third Book With The Future**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or anything you recognise from the books, I only own the plot

The Marauders sat in James Potter's bedroom a rainy afternoon. It was the summer after their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And since it was raining, they didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Remus Lupin broke the silence: "Can't the two of you think of anything to do? Do your homework, or something…", "No Moony, there's two months till school starts again, you know we don't do it this early in the summer holiday" said Sirius Black.

Sirius had lived with James and his parents, because he ran away from his house, the summer after the fifth year. "You could always read a book?" Remus suggested silently. James and Sirius had a similar look of horror, on their faces. "Are you crazy Moony? Read a BOOK? Are you allright, are you ill?" Sirius said with mock concern, while feeling his forehead. "You know the only books me and Prongs would read in the summer holiday is some that doesn't involve school. It would be funny though, if there was a book from the future, don't you think?" he said.

As if on cue one book and seven people fell down from the ceiling, three kids and four adults. Then the kid, which looked a lot like James, said looking bewildered: "Where are we?" the red-haired boy looked around and said: "We're definitely not in the Burrow anymore…"

"Well spotted Ron!" said the girl with very bushy brown hair, any glared at the redhead.

Remus was the first to regain the use of his voice. He looked at the newcomers curiously. "Err, not to be rude or anything," he said apprehensively. "But who in the name of Merlin are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter, who are you?" he said looking at them all in turn.

"Erm… my name is James Potter this is Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin. And may I ask who the rest of you are?" James said looking confused.

Then the woman with read hair and green eyes said, looking thoughtful: "Well, this is strange.", "What's strange miss?" James said, wondering why the redhead looked so familiar, "wait a second, you look like Lily Evans!", "Are you beginning to think that every woman with red hair and green eyes are Lily Evans, Prongs?" Sirius said snickering, but James ignored him and walked up to her, and looked at her eyes. "Your eyes are exactly the same colour, and shape as Lily Evans' are."

"Really," she said, "that's funny. I don't believe I told you my name?" "What is your name?" James asked with interest, still looking confused. Right when she opened her mouth to answer him, there was a knock on the door. "Hide in the corner. Quick." Before he opened the door, he looked at them to make sure they were hidden, and then slowly made it to the door. When he reached the door he opened it slightly, to see, his mother on the other side. "Hi mum, what do you want?", "Well, I heard funny noises from up here, and I came to see if everything was okay."

James said "Everything is alright Mum, err, maybe it was Sirius' stomach you heard.", "Is everything alright Sirius? Shall I get some medicine for you?"

"No thanks. It's just a little stomach-ache, because I'm hungry."

Mrs. Potter gasped. "Oh… Shall I get you something to eat then?"

"Yes, thank you that would be wonderful."

"Ok. How about you would you like some food too?" She asked the others.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter that would be lovely".

Mrs. Potter smiled and said to them "Ok. I'll be back in no time at all" she paused, then her eyes widened, as she heard a stomach rumble. "You're really hungry, huh?". "Yes, I am starved". James said jokingly. Mrs. Potter smiled at him, and walked down to the kitchen.

The people that were hiding in the corner came out from there hiding place.

"Who _are_ you then?" he asked, looking at the redhead. "Well, my name is Lily Potter, but I was born Lily Evans".

James gasped. "You _are_ Lily Evans then. I'm going to marry Lily Evans…" James said dreamily, the others chuckled at his odd behaviour.

Lily looked at Harry. "You are my son then?" He looked at her, and nodded nervously, looking for some kind of reaction. But she just stood there studying him.

James turned to the rest of the people, and asked who they were.

The tall man with long black hair, stepped forward and began introducing them.

"Well you already know who Harry is, so... I'm Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin," he said, pointing to the tall man, with brown hair, streaked with grey. "And this," he said, pointing at the red haired boy, "is Harry's best friend Ron Weasley, and this is Harry's other friend Hermione Granger." He said pointing at the girl with bushy brown hair.

"And you already know James, Lily and Harry Potter" He said pointing the said people.

"Shouldn't we start to read now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that is a good idea… but dad, could you bring Ginny here?" Harry asked blushing.

"Why, I think Harry has a crush on someone," his father said teasingly.

"So, will you bring her, dad?"

"Yeah, all right. I'll see what I can do… ok?" Harry nodded.

James went into another room, and came back 20 minutes later, with Ginny, who looked very scared, and... Peter Pettigrew, who looked even more scared, than Ginny did.

Everybody from the future looked hatefully at Pettigrew, while those from 'now' (1977), just looked on guessingly.

"What is _'he'_ doing here?" Harry asked his father.

James looked thoughtfully. "I don't really know," he said. "He was standing besides Ginny when she came here, I just don't understand... the spell is only supposed to bring the person you are trying to get, and those in 2 meters in diameter of that person." He said looking puzzled "Maybe Ginny can tell us..." he trailed of looking at Ginny, who looked very frightened.

"Who are all of you? I mean not to be rude or anything, but I only know Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Harry's parents. So who is the rest of you?" she said looking at them.

"Well this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter, from, err, now." Harry answered lamely.

"What do you mean _'now'?_" Ginny asked looking frightened.

"Err, yes, you see... "Ron stammered.

"What Ron is trying to say," she answered glaring at Ron. "is that somehow we have gone back in time." Hermione explained.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed. "B-but, you can't… you just can't!"

"I know that," Hermione sighed. "But we are…"


End file.
